100 short stories
by HatakeKelly2013
Summary: A collection of short stories that contain my ultimate favourite love triangle pairing. Warnings: swearing, yaoi, spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Title: 100 short drabbles!

Series: Sonic the hedgehog

Authoress: Yami Dragon

Disclaimer: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything else that may come up in this fic.

Summary: A collection of my favourite love triangle pairing, Sonic/Espio/Shadow.

Genre: Romance/Humour

Pairing: Sonpio

**100 short drabbles!  
****By: Yami Dragon!  
****Chapter one!  
****Flowers!**

"What's this?" wondered Espio Chameleon, staring up at his late-night visitor, Sonic Hedgehog, who had a bouquet of cherry blossoms in his arms. "For me? What for?"

"What, do I need an excuse to give some flowers to my special guy?" smiled Sonic, turning a little pink in the cheeks.

"Special…?" repeated Espio, his cheeks also going pink, "You think of me as one of your best friends?" The hedgehog shook his head before his crush took hold of the flowers, "No, not as my best friend. I like you more than just a friend."

The chameleon's eyes widened in shock, "…More…more than just a friend?" Sonic nodded and replied, "I love you." He moved closer to his friend wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Sonic lowered his face down and pressed his lips on Espio's in a sweet first kiss. He smiled through the kiss when he felt one of his loves arms wrap around his neck and respond to the kiss.

Seconds had passed when the two boys pulled apart for air. Espio replied breathlessly, "I love you too, Sonic…" Sonic's smile widened and he leant down again to capture the smaller boys lips. 'His lips are so soft…' he noted to himself.

'He tastes of chilli…typical Sonic…'

The stars overhead shone brightly over the new loving couple and the moon's light shone like a spotlight over the both of them, even as they pulled away.

Sonic was in awe: '…wow, he looks like an innocent angel gleaming in the moonlight…his shoulder-length hair spilling over his face…his wide golden eyes…the curves…I'm starting to lose myself…self control…self control…'

Espio – however – stared lovingly: ' I never thought I'd say this, especially about him, but he looks extremely sexy with the moonlight spilling over him…his seductive emerald green eyes…deviously good looks…muscular appearance…I feel myself leaning forwards, but I stop myself…instead, I just stand in his embrace.'

"Do you want to come in?" asked Espio, stepping out of his new boyfriend's arms and moved to the entrance.

Without hesitation, Sonic blurted out, "Yes."

And they took each other's hand and walked into the agency building, smiling lovingly at each other.

That's how the introduction to Sonpio ends, nice and sweet, just the way I like it. (Giggles insanely)

**End!**

Yoh: Yami Dragon thought she'd explain Sonic and Espio's appearance in the moonlight in their own POV'S.

Dragon: (Throws arms around the Shaman King) Yoh! What are you doing here?

Yoh: Len and Zeke both didn't want to do the end and Cream does the beginning, so I decided to do it.

Dragon: YAYY! Good for you! Neway, R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything else that may come up in this fic.

**100 short drabbles!  
****By: Yami Dragon!  
****Pairings: Shadpio!  
****Chapter two!  
****Chocolates!**

Normally, Espio Chameleon was up early to meditate and train, but today, the teen was still lying in bed, in a peaceful slumber. Even as the clock turned ten, the boy only rolled over and continued to sleep.

Only when the clock ticked twelve, did he open his blurry amber eyes. He looked towards the clock, but couldn't see the time as his eyes were still blurry with sleep. The chameleon rubbed his eyes and took another look at the clock: 12:30.

The teen fell out of bed, crashing to the ground, the cover falling on top of him, covering most part of him. "Dam, dam! I'm up late…" He quickly had a shower and changed into his leather trousers and zip-up belly top.

He walked into the kitchen, still fixing his belt. He opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of milk and closed the door. It was then that he noticed a piece of paper attached by a magnet with a list of contents on it.

He took the piece of paper, scanned it and then suddenly cursed to himself for forgetting that it was his turn to do the grocery shopping. This is why he hates getting up late; you can never do all the things you want. Its impossible, like doing the grocery shopping ate up most of the day, and then you can't have any time to do anything else. I guess he is lucky that today it wasn't his turn to make dinner.

He gulped down the rest of the milk, put on his demin jacket and walked out of the house, heading in the direction of the train station, to go to Station Square.

About an hour and a half later – after a long train ride, listening to old ladies moan – Espio was walking down the streets of Station Square. Grocery shopping can be so boring sometimes, so I'll spare you the details of the uneventful trip.

Two hours has passed and the amber-eyed chameleon was sat in the burger shop with a tofu-dog, and a strawberry milkshake. He hadn't touched his dog, as he was too busy reading the magazine he had brought. He was too busy in fact that he didn't notice a certain bad-boy hedgehog walk into the store.

After reading his article, Espio sighed and finally saw Shadow at the counter. He smiled and called his name. The hedgehog turned and smiled back. Those ruby-red eyes always mystified Espio. People say Shadow looks exactly like Sonic, but they mustn't be looking into their eyes. He doesn't know why, but every time he looks into those red eyes, they always seem…-and Espio always curses himself for thinking it-…seductive. They have the hidden talent to make him blush, and that in itself is rare.

The hedgehog sat down opposite him, breaking him out of his thoughts. "So, what brings you here?" asked Espio, blushing slightly. Those eyes…

"I just fancied a chilli-dog," replied Shadow, a smirk was evident on his face, "Ever since Sonic first dragged me down here, I'm hooked on them. 'Don't be such a gloomy gus.' Urgh."

Espio got over how freaky he mimicked Sonic's voice perfectly, and chuckled. "It must be a hedgehog thing liking chilli-dogs…I don't understand it myself. Tofu-dogs are nicer…"

"What about chocolates?"

"What about them?"

"Do you like them?"

"Um, yeah…sometimes…"

"Good…" smirked Shadow, digging around in the bag he had with him, "Because I got these for you." He pulled out a heart shaped box with 'Roses' written on, "I don't know what chocolates are your favourites so I just got these for you…"

"They're actually my favourite," noted Espio, still blushing madly, "But…why did you…"

Shadow laughed, finding it cute that Espio was stammering, "Look inside the lid."

The chameleon lifted the lid, seeing some writing on the inside of the lid…'To Espio From Shadow.' "Er…I also got you something…" He rummaged through one of the shopping bags, pulling out a pink heart-shaped box, with 'valentines' on.

The hedgehog took the box, opened it and read the inside, 'To Shadow From Espio.' Golden eyes blushed, ruby eyes smirked.

Later that night, the detectives were sat in their living room, watching television. Espio took the last chocolate and gasped. There was another message imprinted on the inside, 'I love you.' He reached for the phone on the coffee table and dialled a number. Only a few seconds past, when the other caller picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Shadow, its Espio. Are you doing anything now?"

"No…I…."

"Good, then why don't you come over and we can…talk…or something."

"Sure, I'll see you in about an hour then…"

"Okay!"

The chameleon hung up the phone and walked to his bedroom, empty box still in his hand.

Meanwhile, on the train, the black hedgehog was sat on the seat by the door. 'I wonder why Espy wants me to go round to his home…I wonder if he got my other message…' A smirk came onto his face as he realised his crush may have read the special message he left. But on the other hand, he could have phoned so he could slap him personally. Nah that would never happen.

He was so busy thinking perverted thoughts, that he almost missed his stop. It was only the little girl, telling her father to wake up that he opened his eyes and walked out of the train. Jumping off the platform, he skated slowly to his loves house.

Upon reaching the front door, he knocked once but didn't have to wait long, as the little be opened the door, "Hello Shadow!"

"Er, hi Charmy, hi Vector. Is…"

"Espio's in his room, he's waiting for you," replied Vector, pointing to the chameleon's door.

"Does he seem happy, or angry?" wondered Shadow, stopping just outside the door.

"With him, you can't tell if his smirk is good, or bad."

"Right…" The door opened and closed quickly.

The chameleon was lying on his bed, wearing a light purple bathrobe and appeared to be sleeping.

The hedgehog put on his smirk and moved closer to the bed, running one of his hands up the reptile's body. His hand stopped when it came across the fastening of the robe. But before he could undo it, a hand grabbed his own hand, stopping him.

"You could've warned me you left a message in that box…"

"I didn't want to ruin your surprise…are you going to slap me?"

Amber eyes slid open to stare up into those ruby-red eyes that everyone likes. (Dragon giggles) "Why would I slap you?"

"Well, I'm waiting to be accepted or rejected…"

"And why would I reject you when I love you?"

"I was just preparing myself for rejection…just incase you didn't feel the same…"

A finger was placed on the hedgehog's lips, "You talk too much…"

Espio leaned in and caught Shadow's lips with his own. Shadow wasted no time and licked his lover's lower lip, seeking entry, to deepen the kiss. Espio was more than happy to oblige, allowing Shadow's tongue to enter his mouth, where their tongues battled for dominance.

The mysterious pair loved this feeling, wanting this moment to last forever…

And that's how the introduction to Shadpio ends, romantic yet sexy, dangerous combination.

**End!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything else that may come up in this fic.

**100 short drabbles!  
****By: Yami Dragon!  
****Pairing: Sonpio!  
****Chapter three!  
****Candy!**

'Ugh, how could he do this to me…he knows I'm watching and yet he still teases me. Okay, just calm down Sonic, you can't just stand up and jump him. Not when there are little kids present…'

The hero continued to watch his sexy boyfriend, who was swirling his tongue around a strawberry lollipop. What made the situation worse is that they weren't alone in the room…and it seemed his lover was well aware of that fact.

'Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?'

His lover started massaging his own bare midriff, moving up and down to his leather trousers to his midriff again.

'Its me…'

He saw stars as his sister whacked him over the head, "Are you even listening to me?"

'I'm a little busy right now…'

"Of course…" lied Sonic, trying to stare at his sister but failing to take his eyes off of his lover, who smirked at him from his seat on the desk.

"Maybe he's day-dreaming about someone," his lover smirked, twirling the lollipop in his fingers. Sonic glared at him, playfully.

"Ooo, has my little brother got a crussshh?" cooed Sonia, "So, whose the special lady?"

A cough came from the desk…one of his lovers friends patted him on the back, "It's a lolly…how could you choke on it?"

'Payback…'

"So, come on Sonic. Who is it?" demanded Sonia.

"I'm not telling you…"

"Is it…Sally?"

"She dumped me, remember?"

"Oh yeah, because she was having an affair with Antoine. Okay, Amy?"

"NO WAY!"

"All right, all right…jeez, I think I've gone deaf…how about…Cream?"

"Too young…"

"Okay then, who?"

"Sorry to brake up this 'cute' sibling moment, but shouldn't we continue on with this so-called-plan." His lover wondered boredly, licking the lollipop again.

"Oh shut-up jerk," frowned Sonia, but moved back to the desk, where the group continued to talk about the plan again.

The hedgehog dared a look at his lover…but he wasn't looking back! Instead, he was staring boredly out of the window, continuing to lick his lollipop and ignoring the purple hedgehog talk or give orders.

'What happened to the teasing?'

He kept his gaze fixed on his boyfriend and noticed the amber eyes turning to stare into his green eyes. The seduction came flowing back to him as soon as he saw the hedgehog staring at him.

However, instead of staring at him, his lover turned his head, looking in the direction of…his twin-tailed best friend? The young fox noticed someone was staring at him and looked around the room, only stopping when he looked into wide, yet seductive amber eyes. A blush spread across the fox's cheeks and he immediately turned his head down, trying to ignore the bubbily feeling in his stomach.

The hedgehog seethed from his seat on the window-ledge…how dare that chameleon turn on the seductive charm on someone else…that was supposed to be reserved for him only! And how dare that fox blush from the stares!

Determined to get murder off his mind, the hedgehog took another glance at his boyfriend, but ended up turning a deep shade of magenta. His little fox friend had moved closer and was starting a conversation with the chameleon…who never stopped smirking and licking his lollipop.

'How dare that chameleon ignore me! I want…attentiiiooonnn!'

A hand landed on his boyfriend's leg…

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Can't take what anymore, Sonic?" asked Sonia, angry about being interrupted again.

Sonic walked over to the desk and faced his smirking lover.

"Is there something wrong, hedgehog?" The smirk never left his face. The hedgehog jumped onto the desk, leaning into his lover.

"Sonic, this is no time to start fighting, whatever he must have done," cried Sonia.

Sonic simply ignored her, "You have to be punished for teasing me…" After saying this he plastered his lips onto the chameleons in a bruising kiss…the others gasped…not expecting the move.

They weren't the only ones not expecting the move; the chameleon almost fell off the table, had his lover not been holding him. "Hedgehog, this is not the place…"

"You should have thought of that when you decided to tease me…"

"Its not my fault you can't control your hormones…"

The purple hedgehog sighed and shook her head, "Sonic, get off of Espio so we can continue with this plan!"

"No…way…! He's just…to…irresistible."

"Sonic Hedgehog…"

The boys left the room quickly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the horny hedgehog and had to user the littlies out too. The female looked around, finding no one else in the room.

"Fine! We'll postpone the meeting till tomorrow."

And with that, she left the room, leaving the two boys alone on the desk.

**END!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything else that may come up in this fic.

**Warning: **Swearing, lemon, Amy bashing

**100 Short Drabbles!  
****By: Yami Dragon!  
****Pairing: Shadpio!  
****Chapter 4!  
****Memories! **

Grand Metropolis…the city…where a Power Plant is located…and is soon to be the place where a battle is going to take place.

Team one: A handsome, mysterious and sexy hedgehog who is – at the moment – suffering from amnesia…A pretty, jewel-loving bat who is determined to get all the jewels in the world…And a last of line of robots who is determined to take revenge upon Dr Eggman.

Team two: A gorgeous, mysterious and sexy chameleon…a hyper little honeybee…and a big, strong crocodile, who – all three – are working on various missions for a mysterious client.

Team Dark:

The hedgehog blinked, looking at the three boys opposite him. He turned to the bat and whispered, "Hey Rouge. He's cute, do I know him?"

The bat turned sharply, a look of surprise on her face, "Who?"

The hedgehog nodded to the boy he was talking about, "That chameleon, he's sexy."

"You two know each other, but not that well. Although, you did have sex once, before you apparently died. He didn't show it, but I could tell he was devastated."

"Then maybe I should hide? He wouldn't want to see me again."

The bat ignored him, as the boys had suddenly turned around. "What do you guys think you are doing?"

"Who's this board?" wondered the crocodile. Obviously, they don't recognise her.

"Our clients adversary, perhaps?" suggested the chameleon.

'Sexy voice…'

The chameleon turned to him and their eyes locked. Amber eyes wide with shock… ruby red eyes wide with wonder.

Team Chaotix: A few minutes ago…

The boys were stood on the platform, looking over at the city…at least two were.

"You're missing Shads. Right, Esp.?"

The chameleon snapped his head up, but then lowered again sadly. "No, I'm over that now, really. Its just…the anniversary of our first…and last time…"

"It'll get easier with time…"

The chameleon pulled his head up, signalled the other two to be quiet and looked behind himself out of the corner of his eyes. "And you are…"

"What do you think you guys are doing?"

"Who's this board?" wondered the crocodile.

The chameleon opened his eyes, turning to his team-mate, "Our clients adversary, perhaps?" He then turned his head, and saw a familiar black hedgehog with red streaks. 'It can't be…' His widened in shock. It wasn't possible…the hedgehog had died…he fell off space and plummeted to Earth…

The hedgehog noticed the chameleon holding two gold bangles in one hand…those looked awfully familiar…as did the boy who was holding them.

"You guys don't fool me…I know what you're after! Just stay out of my way!" His female team-mate cried, breaking both of them out of their musings.

The hedgehog stayed rooted to the spot, while his teammates ran into battle.

The chameleon stayed rooted to the spot, as his teammates ran into battle.

Instead of fighting, the hedgehog calmly walked over to the chameleon, a blank expression on his face. The amber-eyed teen tried to control his emotions…he wanted to break down and cry in sadness, relief and anger. Sadness, because it brought the memories flowing back of the ARK incident, relief because the one he loved is actually alive and anger, because he made him believe he was dead.

Suddenly, the hedgehog stopped, a look of surprise on his face. Apparently, he had just had a flashback. The other boy decided to walk over instead. He lifted the others hands up and placed the golden wristbands on the gloves, "They look good on you…" and walked away.

Shadow immediately grabbed his arm, but Espio refused to look at him. "You're Espio, right?" The chameleon teen slowly turned his head, "Yeah…but…" He carefully looked into his red eyes and felt tears welling up in his own, "You…don't remember…me, do you?" The hedgehog closed his eyes, "Not…well, but I keep having flashbacks since I saw you…"

"Flashbacks?"

"Of us…making out. I know you probably don't want to hear anything I've got to say…but, just by looking at you, I know you're special…"

"Shadsie…if you allow me to, I'd like to…help you recover your memories."

The hedgehog – shyly – wrapped his arms around the chameleon in a comforting hug. The smaller of the two continued, "But…I have to carry on with the case, no matter how weird it is…but I promise I'll help you when all of this is over."

"Promise? Hmm…"

The amber-eyed teen giggled. They both went quiet and looked around. Both of their teams had suddenly vanished. He pushed the taller one away, but not before giving him a quick kiss. "So, the next time we'll see each other is…when all of this is over…"

"I look forward to it…"

Espio gave a small salute before changing his colours to match his surroundings and jumping off the platform. Shadow soon followed suit, skating forward and jumping off of the platform, to join his comrades.

/Later on/

Team Dark were stood upon a small cliff, looking down at three creatures running towards them.

"Hey look, its that hedgehog," stated Shadow, watching them below stop suddenly.

"Wonder what the big rush is all about," wondered Rouge.

"Sonic!" cried Tails, pointing upwards at the black hedgehog.

"Talk about being stubborn and full of surprises," muttered Sonic, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

- Flashback -

In the main room up in ARK, a young boy, female rabbit and male chameleon were watching the Earth below, waiting in hope for the others to complete the mission of saving the world.

An explosion outside caused the young rabbit to cling to the chameleon's arm in fright. The young rabbit gasped, so the two males turned to her and then looked in the direction of her gaze. The dangerous black hedgehog was stood in the middle of the room, one hand on his hip. He closed his eyes and smirked. The three friends eyes went wide slightly, wondering what he found funny. The hedgehog opened his eyes, looking at one of the friends and silently motioned him to come closer.

Chris stepped in front of his called friend, protecting him. "What do you want with him? Are you gonna kill him?"

The hedgehog's smirk widened, "All I want from him is to have a little fun…where's the harm in that?"

"What kind of fun?" asked Chris, "Your definition of fun could be anything, torture, killing…" He gasped, but didn't voice what he was thinking.

The hedgehog ignored him, just simply keeping his gaze firmly fixed upon his object of desire. "Are you coming with me? Or are you going to stay with _them_? Your choice."

"Forget it! He's not going…" He saw his friend move forwards four steps. "You're not seriously going with him, are you? He could torture you, or kill you…"

"I can take care of myself thanks."

"But…what about Sonic? You should stay and show your support. You mean a lot to him…"

"It doesn't matter where I am, I can still show that hedgehog some support," replied Espio, moving ever more closer to the hedgehog.

When they were only inches apart, Shadow turned and went out of the room with Espio in tow.

"Do you think we should follow them?" wondered Cream.

"Nah, we need to stay here and give our support to Sonic and the others," stated Chris.

In the hallway, the two boys were still making their way to the destination only known by Shadow. (Dragon: Even I don't know where Shadow is taking him!)

"Where exactly are you taking me?" asked Espio.

Instead of answering, Shadow stopped outside a grey metal door and opened it up, stepping aside to allow his follower in first. Espio hesitated but eventually entered the room, taking a quick look around. It was fairly dark, with the only light from the landscaped window at the back of the room, showing the Earth. Off to the right, was a double-sized bed with light red covers, pillows and sheets. Two side tables were at either side of the bed. Off to the left was a wardrobe, and another door. The curtains were black, the same as the carpet and walls, except the walls were more grey than black.

"Nice room…"

"It was mine…over fifty years ago."

The chameleon stopped in front of the window, "Wow, what a beautiful view…"

The hedgehog walked over and leant on the window, staring at the other boy, "…Sure is…"

Espio turned his head to stare at Shadow and asked, "Why did you save me back on Prison Island? You could've left us to die…"

Shadow looked down, closing his eyes, "You…and that human kid…reminded me of a special friend I used to have…my only friend…" He wasn't aware that tears had started to fall until he felt the other boy wipe them away with his hand, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shadow snapped his eyes open, looking into the concerned amber eyes of the one he loved. Then without warning, he picked his love up, bridal style and carried him towards the bed, where he laid him down softly upon it. He then joined him, crawling on top of him. "I'll only ask this once…is this okay for you?"

Instead of getting a verbal reply, Espio leaned up and softly placed his lips on Shadow's in a tender kiss. (Dragon giggles: So cute!) However, the tender kiss was pushed aside to make room for love bites and bruising kisses. (Dragon: What did you expect? This is Shadpio. The two most mysterious and sexy characters in the show! You didn't expect them to go soft did you? That's Sonpio style! Anyway, back to the story…)

Somehow, through Dragon's little speech, the two boys had completely unclothed themselves and were now lying under the quilt, Shadow placing more love bites upon Espio's neck, shoulders and any place that he can reach! He soon stopped kissing to come up level to his lover, "Ready to get your legs open?" The other simply groaned irritably, and thought, 'Why am I always the damn uke!'

He didn't have much choice as the other boy had just taken him in his mouth. He clawed at the mattress below as the older boy touched a sensitive spot, sending shivers down his body and a low moan to escape his lips. This was it…he could feel himself coming…

- End Flashback! -

"Hi-yahhh!"

A hammer landed heavily on his head…

"Owwww…"

He rubbed his head.

"You…" A hand covered his mouth.

"Espio, remember there are kids present!" The hand was removed.

"Cream…Charmy…cover your ears and hum a song! Now!" The two littlies did as they were told.

"You bitch! Couldn't you see I was busy?"

"Day-dreaming more like, idiot! I'm sorry but I'm taken."

"Get over yourself, you ugly, obsessed, annoying…"

"We get the point, Espio." His other friend couldn't help but snicker though.

"Pink-haired, spoilt brat! And I was day-dreaming about Shadow…Opps…" His own hand covered his mouth.

"Mr Shadow? He's…alive," wondered Cream, taking her hands off her ears.

"You're not supposed to be listening," stated Espio, ignoring her two teammates who were advancing upon them.

A hammer was brought down…a hand reached up quickly and grabbed it, stopping it in mid air. "Why don't you…FUCK OFF!"

"Wait till my Sonic hears what you've been saying about me! He'll kill you!"

"Maybe I should tell you that little blue boy is courting that echidna friend of his…"

The hammer was raised…"You liar!" The annoying pink hedgehog ran forward. The chameleon yawned boredly and stepped to the side, causing the girl to balance unevenly on the edge. A finger pushed her off the edge…a splash was all that was heard.

Three of the creatures cornered the chameleon.

"So Esp…" started Vector.

"Exactly what…" started Charmy.

"Did you and Mr Shadow do in your day-dream?" finished Cream.

Espio laughed nervously, looking for a way out…since the others had iron grips on his arms, he couldn't change his colours.

Oh well, too bad Espy-Chan!

**End!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything else that may come up in this fic.

**100 Short Drabbles!  
****By: Yami Dragon!  
****Pairing: Sonpio!  
****Chapter 5!  
****Spaghetti!**

'Why couldn't Sonic go to Tails' or Knuckles'? Why did he have to come to me?'

Espio the Chameleon groaned to himself as he continued to make dinner for the blue heroic hedgehog. "How did I even agree to make dinner for that last hedgehog? I should've said no and told him to go elsewhere. Damn Sonic!"

He could hear the hedgehog laughing at something on the television. "Come on, Espy! I'm hungry!" Espio said something incoherent under his breath. He placed the long noodles into a bowl once they were done, sprinkled the sauce and some cheese on it and walked to the living room. He placed the bowl in the hedgehog's lap and said, "Here, you last bum."

Sonic licked his lips, "Um, spaghetti. My second favourite meal. Thank you, Espy!"

"Whatever," replied Espio, opening his book and starting to read again.

"Aren't you having any?" asked Sonic.

"I'm not hungry," stated Espio, "I had a sandwich an hour ago."

"A sandwich? Is that all?" wondered Sonic, scrunching his nose up, "Help me finish this bowl! I won't finish it all on my own!"

"I'm sure you can," snorted Espio, pushing the bowl away and into Sonic's chest. He took his glass of milk and took a long gulp.

Sonic moved up the sofa, so his side touched the other boys, "Come on…it would make me really happy if you shared this with me…" He put on the famous puppy dog eyes. This had no effect, as the other wasn't even looking at him! The hedgehog grabbed the book, causing the chameleon to look at him and his puppy dog eyes.

"No," argued Espio, trying not to look at the cute display, "Now give me my book back!"

"I will if you have some spaghetti with me."

A sigh. "Fine…"

Sonic wrapped a large piece of spaghetti around his fork.

"Smaller," ordered Espio.

Sonic took another piece, a little smaller than the one before, but not by much, might I add!

"Smaller," sighed Espio.

Sonic wrapped a medium sized piece around the fork.

"Smaller," cried Espio, feeling really irritated.

Sonic – this time – wrapped a tiny piece of spaghetti around the fork.

"Much better," sighed Espio, taking the fork from Sonic, who couldn't hide the disappointment from his face, even if he tried. The smaller of the two then handed the fork back and continued with his book. The hedgehog sighed and took a large bite of the food himself.

Because Espio was too busy reading his book and Sonic had his eyes closed, they couldn't see what was coming.

They both sucked on their spaghetti, causing their heads to turn and then their lips touched. Sonic snapped his eyes open and looked into wide amber eyes. They pulled away from each other, turned their heads and tried to stop the blush from coming upon their cheeks but failing miserably.

Sonic seemed to recover first, continuing to eat his spaghetti with a disappointed and sad look on his face. "Well, that was disappointing…"

Espio ignored him for a second, bringing the book over his face and pretending to read but really hiding the blush. "What was? What could possibly be disappointing about spaghetti…?"

He felt the book lower and saw Sonic leaning into him, their faces only inches apart. "You are so cute when you're so shy!"

He went even closer, "What? Can't I kiss my own boyfriend?"

"The others might be back any minute…"

"All I want is a kiss…"

"…Okay…"

Sonic leaned in even closer, planting a sweet kiss on Espio's lips, who took a minute to respond to the kiss. The taller boy brought his hands up to stroke his lover's cheeks tenderly.

This is what they both love the most…sweet, tender kisses that can take their breath away. 'I guess spaghetti isn't so bad after all…'

'I knew it would work…spaghetti always ends in a kiss…"

And with that in his mind, Sonic smirked. Cheeky hedgehog…

**End!**


End file.
